Extra Credit
by Mrs. Winterbourne
Summary: Hermione decided to do some extra credit work for Professor Malfoy, but what she gets is much more than what she expected. Porn with Plot. Dr/Hg


Note- Hello readers! This is my first story, so judge kindly. :P Without further ado, read on for a bit of lemony goodness.;)

Hermione gently knocked on the door of the office before entering.

"May I come in Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, come in. "

Draco looked up from these papers in his hand to watch Hermione close the door. He took her in from head to toe and pinned her with a cold look. "So, ready for your extra credit work? "

"Yes, Sir."

"Go by that Potions station over there. You'll find some Valerian roots. I need those finely chopped and the moonstones by that shelf to be perfectly grinded into dust. You may begin. " Hermione proceeded to do as he asked, sweating at the heat in the office. She took off her sweater and placed it by a bench nearby.

Draco walked around her as she walked, taking in the two undone buttons on the top of her Oxford.

Her shirt stuck to her and he could make out the ample swells of her bosom.

He felt his slacks tighten and returned back to his seat.

"I'm done Sir."

"Come over here. "

Hermione made her way to the desk. She had always thought Professor Malfoy to be quite hot and the predatory glint in his eyes made her insides clench deliciously. "You've become quite the naughty girl, haven't you? Come sit on the desk. "

Hermione perched at the edge of the desk between Malfoy's legs. He ran his long fingers along her neck, over her breasts and down to her skirt.

His fingers wandered below and skimmed along her panties. He hissed when he felt how wet they were.

He slipped his fingers inside her pants and rubbed her wetness along her slit. He pushed one finger inside while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Hermione moaned, hey eyes shut tight.

He pushed in another finger and rubbed her clit harder. He could feel her flutter around his fingers.

"Sir ...I'm about to.. "

And he stopped.

"Not so easily, Miss Granger. Strip. I want to see those pretty breasts. "

Hermione shrugged off her Oxford and unclasped her bra. Her large breasts topped with hard pink nipples spilled out, shaking as she breathed hard. Next she stepped out of her skirt and took off her pants.

"Leave the stockings and tie on. Now bend over the desk. It's time you were punished for being such a slut."

Hermione bent over and felt the cold wood pressed against her tits, only serving to make her nipples harder.

Malfoy ran his hand along her pussy and 'Smack'!

The first slap stung, but by the end of 10, her ass was red and wetness was dripping down her

legs. He turned her around.

"Please, Sir, please let me come! "

"Beg for it, your whore."

"Sir, my pussy is so hot. Please please let me come. " Malfoy started slapping her cunt, hitting her clit sometimes. "Come like this! "

He leaned down and bit one of her nipples while slapping her clit and she came hard.

Hermione gasped for breath as her orgasm washed over her.

Malfoy smirked and crushed his lips against her as his fingers unbuckled his belt.

Hermione wrapped her tongue with his while pulling down his pants and boxers with her toes.

She moaned as he bit down on her lip, drawing a bit of blood.

Draco's cock jutted out, with the head already leaking pre-cum as his boxers fell away.

He pumped his cock with one hand while the other squeezed one of Hermione's breasts. She moaned low in her throat as he kneaded her breast.

He placed the tip of his cock on her clit and rubbed it, as she writhed in pleasure.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?"

"I...I need to cum, Sir."

"And how do you plan to do that? What exactly do you want? "

"I need you to fuck me! Stuff me with your big cock and make me cum!" she gasped out.

Draco pushed in inside of her and groaned at the tightness of her pussy.

"You're so tight, ugh, beautiful girl, fucking me perfectly."

He grunted as he bent his head to take a hard nipple in his mouth and suckled in earnest.

"Oh yes, fuck me harder!" she screamed.

He held onto the desk and pounded inside her.

"Take that cock,baby, take that cock."

He could feel her walls start to flutter around him and Hermione came with a cry.

He groaned as her walls squeezed him tight, trying to milk him.

He pulled back her hood and started rubbing her clit fast.

She screamed as her body hurled into another climax.

He thrust deep into her and let himself go, filling her with him cum. They both slid down on the ground, worn out by the orgasms. "That was brilliant,Mr. Malfoy."

"All thanks to your idea Mrs. Malfoy." he whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Next time, it'll be my turn, remember?"

"How could I forget", he grinned.

Life was pretty damn well.


End file.
